Orochimaru reaction towards 2 girls and 1 cup!
by Cohiha
Summary: Jiraiya pranks Orochimaru into watching "2 Girls 1 Cup". Reviews plz!


Orochimaru's reaction towards "2 Girls 1 Cup"

Jiraiya placed the video camera next to his laptop. "_Can't wait to see the little twerp's reaction", _Gary though, smirking as he got the site loaded.

He got up after hitting the record button, walking out the door into the common room. There sat Orochimaru, alone watching TV. "_Swimming? Figures…" _Gary shook his head.

"Hey, Snakey!"

Orochimaru jumped a little, hearing the pervert's voice come out of nowhere in the big lonely room.

"What, Jiraiya!!" Orochimaru said, looking Jiraiya's way.

"I want to show you something really. _cool_, I found." Smirking his devilish smirk.

Orochimaru knew something was up. "_Might as well get this over with"_, he thought. He knew he couldn't get out of it, Jiraiya would just keep bugging him if he refused.

Orochimaru sighed and got up from the couch, walking towards him. "What is it?"

"Come on, you'll see." Jiraiya gestured with his hand to follow him as he turned and walked down the hallway.

Orochimaru hesitated, but followed along. He realized that he was being lead to their dorm room, "_What can be new in here? _

As they entered, Orochimaru noticed Jiraiya's laptop on their desk.

"Sit." Jiraiya said innocently as he could, pulling out the chair for Orochimaru.

Hesitating again, Jiraiya looked up and down at Jiraiya and the chair.

Then walked towards it unenthusiastically, and plopped down.

"Cheer up, Orochimaru. You'll like this."

Something in his voice made feel a little uneasy.

He then noticed the website Jiraiya had on, a video box and pornography ads around it.

"What the hell are you trying to show me, Jiraiya?!" orochimaru said, frowning.

"Just shut up and press play, Orochimaru." Holding back a smile.

Orochimaru reached for the mouse when he noticed and red light on a video camera.

"Are you recording me?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Yes, snakey, I am."

"Why?" Orochimaru looked up at Jiraiya with confused eyes.

Jiraiya sighed, eager to get on with this.

"Press _play_, Orochimaru." His voice was deep and serious.

Orochimaru frowned, focusing back to the computer and clicked the play button.

A calm piano song was playing as two girls were making out. "_Why is Jiraiya showing me porn? And recording me? Just to see how I react to it?"_

_Orochimaru _ sighed and shook his head. Meanwhile Jiraiya was smiling beside, waiting.

Orochimaru just continued to watch, arms crossed, waiting for it to be over. It's not that porn didn't really excite him much, it was just awkward to watch with someone there, and being recorded.

Next, Orochimaru saw one of the girls bent over and the other holding a cup. He frowned deep when he saw s--

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled.

Jiraiya burst out laughing as he saw his wince against the seat. It made it funnier with the face Orochimaru had on.

"Jiraiya! What the hell is thi- _OH_ my god, gross!" Orochimaru covered his eyes.

Jiraiya continues to laugh. "Hey, Look!"

"No, that's sick man!" Orochimaru finally figured out why Jiraiya did this.

Recording his reaction to this horribly disgusting video, probably just to show people and laugh at it later for his amusement.

Jiraiya grabbed Orochimaru's arms and jerked them away from his eyes. As much as Orochimaru didn't want to watch anymore, he couldn't help but to look, not believing what he was seeing.

"_AH_, EW!" _Damn it Jiraiya!_ Orochimaru tried to pull his arms free from Jiraiya's grip, but it was too tight.

Jiraiya was enjoying every minute of this, seeing Orochimaru squirm, wide-eyed, and disgusted. He was so glad he was getting this on camera.

"OKAY, Jiraiya! Stop it! Or I'm gonna p—AH 'the hell man!" Orochimaru looked away and gagged.

"Nuh uhh, you have to watch it _all_, Orochimaru." Jiraiya chuckled and smirked at Orochimaru.

Jiraiya let go of his arms and grabbed Orochimaru's head and faced it towards the screen. Definitely the worse torture Jiraiya had Orochimaru through.

_I can never eat ice cream again!_

Seeing the all the 'waste' in the girls mouths finally did it. Orochimaru ripped from Jiraiya's grip, ran into the bathroom and vomited his dinner.

Seeing his waste only made him more sick thinking about it. _Great, I'm scarred for life now._

Just made Jiraiya laugh even more. Orochimaru actually got through the whole video, sort-of.

Jiraiya picked up the video camera and stopped the recording. _Snakey's reaction was even better than I thought, I'm showing this to everyone…_

After Orochimaru flushed the toilet, he heard the door swing open and slam shut_. Oh great..._

Jiraiya saw Tsunade enter the dorm.

"Hey, Tsunade! Wanna see snakey's reaction to porn?"

The End

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What do you think, loved it!!

Reviews plz!!!


End file.
